clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Preventable
Ronald Preventable is a tall, comedic, simple, and clutzy penguin, and Kim Pluasible's boyfriend. He, along with his puffle, Doofus, accompanies the famed agent everywhere she goes, and serves as an invaluable sidekick. Although he normally holds Kim back, she would never face danger without him. In the civillian world, Ronald gave food connisuers the Tanachos. His hometown, Ronald Junction, is named after him and there is a statue built there in his honor. His catchphrase is "Booyah!" and he is an ethnic Streber. Background Ronald hatched in Ronald Junction (called Schooley Junction at that time) on June 7th, 1993, and always sought adventures beyond his tiny hometown. He benefited from the warm, friendly, everyone-knows-everyone atmosphere of the village. Yet, he always longed to get out of his hometown and explore the world. His hometown was remarkably small and isolated, so he always saw the world as an amazing land of adventure. The community of his hometown were Strebers, Ronald included, so he grew up in a life without that many comforts. In 1999, Ronald was given a blue puffle as a birthday present, which was named Doofus (even though the puffle was not dumb by any means). Ronald and Doofus became the best of friends and did everything together. As Ronald grew, he made steady attempts to ease his boredom by persuing his various hobbies and amusements, namely, cokling. Ronald, at the age of eight, decided to help the cooks at the local Diner come up with new recipes and ideas. It was at this time that he obtained the novel idea of combining a soft-shelled taco, and all its ingrediants with nachos and nacho cheese, along with a ton of famous Streber butter. This resulted in a strange new dish dubbed the "Tanacho", which even the eldest Strebers adored. He was praised for his work and productivity to the community, even if cooking was seen as a female's job. Tanachos became a bestseller in town. Ronald, like most Strebers, also enjoyed working with his flippers, although he was very bad at it. He helped his community build new houses (not igloos, his town used houses), but his pants frequently dropped to the floor as he assisted in assembling the buildings. Normally, penguins- especially those of the Callidus genre -don't wear pants, but Ronald was different like that. The community, always being close, attended to each other's needs. Seeing Ronald and his pants issue, they provided him with a set of nice suspenders to hold his pants up. Despite this, his pants still fall to the ground in the most inconvienent of occasions. The Colonial Revolution did very little to Ronald or anyone in Schooley Junction. Ronald, in fact, still makes references to the King when on missions with Kim. His entire populace really didn't care or notice the new order. When Schooley Junction was connected to the Itinerod in 2004, most of the town was against it. Although Ronald didn't like the idea of a forced end to isolation, he was open-minded enough to see the chance of adventure. In 2005, a strange blue fellow in a trenchcoat moved into town and began construction on a mysterious steel and iron building, like an office tower, which strongly contrasted the clapboard wooden cottages assembled by Ronald and his neighbors. The town foolishly helped this villain with his newfangled steel building, unaware that it was evil. In fact, Ronald was the one who discovered the villainy. He and Doofus wondered in one day and saw the villain working on a massive sattellite dish and ranting about his plan. Ronald sent Doofus to unplug the item, and the duo ran out and warned the village. They believed him, and the Strebers of the community voted to, after fourteen years of near-total isolation (not counting the Itinerod), send a contact to the outside world. Ronald, having discovered this, was tasked with sending the distress. He accomplished this by typewriter. The Strebers permitted the use of the Itinerod for this emergency, and the letter was sent. For days, it travelled on what existed of the road, before reaching South Pole City. No one really took the message as urgent, except a certain penguin, Kim Plausible. Adhering to her "danger or trouble, I'm there on the double" pholosophy, Kim rushed to Schooley and quickly kicked the villain's butt. She was intrigued by the Streber culture and was invited to stay for the night. Ronald's family was chosen to play host, and Kim met her future boyfriend on that night. The next day, Kim helped the villagers convert the evil building into a business center, placing the letters OFFICE on it and taking the building off the grid. The building is now used for various jobs and such. Ronald expressed to his parents and community that he wished to venture out with the world, hopefully with Kim. Seeing that Kim had saved their town and that Ronald had exposed the villain, they voted to allow him to be with a non-Streber and to travel the world. He was ordered not to break any Streber codes unless absolutely necessary, and to have a good time. As he set off, Kim began to bond with Ronald. Involvement Now on his own, only having Doofus and Kim by his side, Ronald explored with Kim Plausible and helped her (correction: hindered) missions with his clumsiness and lack of knowledge regarding technology. Still, he proved valuable in tight situations, and he always knew how to make Kim laugh. These days, Ronald continues to travel and save the day with Kim Plausible. He also fell in love with her, and vice-versa, and they began dating. Eventually, they plan to have two chicks named Xavier and Amanda, but that is in the distant future. Appearence and personality Ronald is a rather tall, Old Blue-colored penguin with striking blond hair and brown eyes. Like Aunt Arctic, he has splotches of darker-colored feathers that serve like "freckles" of sorts. He normally carries a backpack as well, and never leaves home without his shiny black dress shoes, a hallmark of Streber dress. Like any self-respecting Streber, Ronald made his entire wardrobe by flipper, or he had a friend help make it. He has never purchased any clothing. Ronald also keeps his hair straight and well groomed, though he can't help the cowlicks that come with it. Ronald wears an odd mix of traditional Streber garb and more modern Club Penguin-style clothes, and his complex wardrobe manages to balence tradition and modernity. For example, his somewhat baggy pants are held up by suspenders, and he wears a sportscoat/suit jacket over two T-shirts in addition to the traditional Streber's "cool hat". His undershirt is overlapped by his suspenders and then his top shirt. This T-shirt is several sizes too long for him (the sleeves are fine), to serve as a makeshift "robe" of sorts, even though it is not even close to floor-length. For glasses, Ronald wears very small, almost pince-nez-like spectacles to help him see. For a Callidus penguin, he has excellent eyesight. Personality-wise, he takes a more modern approach, using generic English and informal language, even slang, frequently peppered with the occasional Streber low-tech definition for words, and of course, his catchphrase of "Booyah". Streber adherence Ronald, like any Streber, is devoutly bound to his species' Ruleset. This often inhibits Kim Plausible from getting to places as fast as she'd like (Strebers can't ride aircraft nor drive anything with a motor), but with her technology, she could summon a speedboat or sportscar to do the trick. Ronald relies entirely on non-electrical items and the occasional battery-powered device. It is not unheard of for him to light a room with a candle or use a grappling hook of rope and metal, as opposed to Kim's grappling gun. Ronald, like at home, had trouble with the Streber idea of quietness and humility. When he is happy, he will let it be known, and when he does something great, he will celebrate. In accoradance with Streber custom, Doofus can't ride on Ronald's shoulder. Instead, he rides in a pocket in Ronald's pants, or he travels alongside him. Misconceptions Having grown up his entire life around little more than the Itinerod by ways of technology, Ronald has many humorous misconceptions of life and the usage of devices. For example, he is the only adolescent in town that can't text message, and when he has to go in disguise, he stands out because of his avoidance of technology. It is not uncommon for Ronald to be captivated by items like IcePods and cell phones, items banned by Strebers. He, of course, is forbidden to use them, but nothing stops him from looking. He doesn't understand the concept of instant messaging, either. Trivia * Ronald is a heavy eater. This is common for Strebers, due to their hard labor building up an appetitie. * He has never managed to grasp the concept of a bathroom connected to a house. * He is easily jealous when Kim is around other male penguins. * When he must attend school with Kim, he is the butt of many jokes and wedgies. * He talks to Doofus frequently, even though Doofus isn't capable of advanced speech. * Villains can never remember his name. * He occasionally writes back to his community. * He, like any Streber, can churn his own butter. Kim loves a man that can cook. * Ronald does not like Taco Ball because they refuse to serve Tanachos. * If a restaurant does not serve Tanachos, he will order nachos, a taco, and a baked potato. Then, he will throw out the potato, slather the butter on the taco, and mix the nachos in to make his own Tanachos. * He is very defensive for both his culture and Tanachos. Don't mock either. See also * Kim Plausible * Ronald Junction * Streber Category:penguins Category:characters Category:Heroes Category:parodies